


our side

by SilentRabidWriter



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRabidWriter/pseuds/SilentRabidWriter
Summary: “Tell me, Angel,” Crowley says, almost pleading. “Is this allowed?”a small drabble collection





	our side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morphinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morphinity/gifts).



> you caused this.

So, the world didn’t end. Great. Splendid, in fact. 

And yet, it still feels like that. Monday he spots Crowley out at a pub, dining with a pretty lady. 

Tuesday, it’s a guy and they’re strolling through the park together. 

Wednesday, it’s a couple as far as he can tell, they’re sitting in a perfectly innocent café, and something inside him snaps. 

“Having fun?” he asks. It was supposed to be a teasing little remark, but it comes out snappish and cutting. Maybe it has been bothering him more than it should. He thought they were on the same page, after all.

He walks off before anyone has a chance to react, but he doesn’t get very far. Crowley catches up to him, in a narrow alley between two buildings. 

“Wait…Wait, fuck. It’s not –”

Aziraphale looks down at the pale hand clutching his wrist. “…It’s not what I think?” he suggests mirthlessly. He doesn’t think that there is a lot of room for interpretation here.

Crowley curses under his breath, and suddenly, Aziraphale finds himself pressed to the dirty wall, the demon all up in his face. 

“Shit, Aziraphel, I’m sorry…I thought…” Crowley stops for a moment, towering over Aziraphale he looks more distressed than intimidating. Aziraphale instinctively wants to reach out to soothe his worries away, he firmly stomps down on that impulse.

“I was wrong,” Crowley admits and suddenly Aziraphale is annoyed, that he can’t see his expression. So, he reaches up, feeling Crowley tense beneath his fingertips as he takes off the sunglasses that protect him from the world. For a moment, there is a flash of something in Crowley’s eyes. On anyone else, it might have been insecurity. 

The demon swallows and reaching out to cup his face. His touch has always been a little too hot on Aziraphale's kind. “I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending they are you. I can’t.”  
Dumbfounded, Aziraphel blinks. It’s not what he expected to hear, he’s about to tell Crowley what a huge idiot he is when the demon tilts his chin up and leans in close. All words die on his tongue, instantly.

“Tell me, Angel,” Crowley says, almost pleading. “Is this allowed?” 

He still asks, instead of taking and Aziraphale feels warm, nervous and giddy all, at once. He only manages a small nod, before Crowley descends on him, claiming his lips with the hunger of a starving demon.

It’s a miracle, that no one walked in on them, really.


End file.
